1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to tool-less electronic component retention.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some server and storage products achieve tool-less design for mounting electronic components in the system enclosure. Examples of electronic components include Hard Disk Drives (HDDs), power supply, battery, and electrical components with interface connectors. Some such designs require hefty and complicated latch mechanism or cam-in/-out mechanisms on the mounting parts. In many cases, the latch mechanism works between the HDD and a tray, which makes the precise HDD placement difficult due to multiple parts' cumulative dimensions.
Small form factor of HDD design is important for multiple and dense HDD mounting in the limited space in the system enclosure. A small latch or handle may degrade finger-accessibility and operability for HDD installation and removal. Anti-shock protection is also important for handling multiple HDDs in systems without damaging the HDDs during the installation and removal processes.
FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate prior art HDDs. In FIG. 1A, there is a guide groove 100 on the cradle and a retention latch 150. The guide groove 100 is used to guide the HDD into the cradle. The retention latch 150 requires a user to use one hand to push in the retention latch 150 and the other hand to pull out the HDD from the HDD cradle. In FIG. 1B, the HDD has four (4) guide pins (e.g., 174, 176) that are inserted into slots in the HDD cradle.
FIG. 2 illustrates a prior art process 200 for removing a HDD from a cradle. The process 200 requires a user to use both hands. For example, in step 1, the HDD is in the cradle. In step 2, the user uses a right hand to push in the retention latch. In step 3, the user uses a left hand to grab hold of the HDD, while still pushing in the retention latch with the right hand. In step 4, the user uses the left hand to pull out the HDD from the cradle, while still pushing in the retention latch with the right hand. In step 5, the user pulls the HDD out of the cradle.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improved tool-less electronic component retention.